


PRIMERO [BRUNOL]

by irohny



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Pol no está seguro, pero bajo el cuerpo de Bruno nada puede salir mal.





	PRIMERO [BRUNOL]

Quizás Pol lo estuvo planeando desde el comienzo del día. Pensó en ello antes de dormir, cuando observaba a Bruno con sus mejillas rojas y su pelo alborotado. No recuerda haber soñado, pero definitivamente volvió a su mente cuando Bruno le dio un beso de buenos días con su sonrisa adormecida.

Durante el almuerzo, durante la ducha y durante el resto del día. Bruno preguntó en qué pensaba, Pol sonrió y dijo que en nada. Pero en realidad se estaba carcomiendo la cabeza por esa simple cosa, esa repentina duda que lo azotó la noche anterior mientras miraba a Bruno así de satisfecho.

Después de la cena y una película, Pol se puso cariñoso. Como siempre cuando quería más que besos y caricias de Bruno. No tardaron en tocarse con más necesidad a medida que las prendas sobre su cuerpo desaparecían, y entre risas y tropezones llegaron a la habitación. Pol necesitaría una superficie más cómoda que el sofá para lo que planeaba hoy.

Bruno rió con gracia ante lo necesitado que estaba Pol, incluso lo sentía nervioso en sus besos y en sus manos, por lo que lo detuvo sutilmente para repartir caricias lentas, besos suaves y mordidas juguetonas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Pol estaba temblando.

—Bruno...

Bruno se detuvo, se apartó y lo miró. Vio inseguridad y miedo en sus ojos, sus manos se aferraron a sus antebrazos y sus piernas se abrieron, dejándolo entrar justo en medio de ellas.

Lo entendió entonces. Se tomó un momento para apreciar lo hermoso que se veía Pol en esa posición, tan a su merced y tan necesitado por estarlo. Se sintió endurecer de sólo pensar en Pol deseándolo dentro de él.

—Tranquilo —le dijo, acercándose para besarlo lento, tratando de relajar los músculos tensos de todo su cuerpo.

Después de todo, nunca habían cambiado roles.

**[...]**

—Despacio, Bruno.

Bruno lo besó, asintió a penas y cuando se decidió a introducir el primer dedo, observó su reacción con detenimiento. Con su otra mano acariciaba su costado. Pol tenía ambas manos en su hombros y sus piernas aún abiertas para él. Confiaba en él, lo deseaba a él.

Pol se removió un poco. Fue una sensación extraña, no sabía qué esperarse y aún así se sintió bastante incómodo. Entonces Bruno movió su dedo, abriéndose paso y estimulando sus paredes anales. Pol tuvo escalofríos.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Bruno decidió introducir otro dedo. Esta vez, Pol soltó un quejido, que fue callado por los labios de Bruno.

—Te tengo, relájate.

Bruno movió ambos dedos con lentitud, tranquilo y paciente mientras estimulaba a Pol, que se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros y escondió su rostro en su cuello, probablemente ya rojo como un tomate. Bruno sonrió con ternura, siendo consciente de lo importante que era para Pol estar haciendo esto, decidido a hacer de este momento uno de los mejores en su vida.

De repente, Pol se arqueó. Bruno se asustó un poco. Había introducido ambos dedos hasta la base, y consideró por un momento que había lastimado a Pol. Sacó ambos dedos y se alejó para observarlo.

—¿Te lastimé?

Pol lo miró a los ojos, sus mejillas encendidas y labios entreabiertos.

—No, no... Tú... —Pol se lamió los labios—. Eso estuvo bien, muy bien.

Bruno sonrió, guiando los dedos nuevamente a su entrada e introduciéndolos con más facilidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

Bruno asumió que había hallado su punto dulce, y no se había equivocado; Pol volvió a arquearse y soltó un gemido agudo cuando volvió a mover sus dedos.

**[...]**

—Bruno, por favor...

—Sí, cariño.

—Oh, joder. Mierda. ¡Ah, Bruno!

Pol estaba roto, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, sus piernas abiertas lo más posible y sus manos aferradas con fuerza a los antebrazos de Bruno.

Bruno no dejaba de embestirlo, sin perder detalle de su rostro. Jamás se había sentido tan motivado por algo como en este momento, cuando su única meta era darle a Pol el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

**[...]**

—¿Siempre es así para ti? —preguntó Pol cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar y su respiración se regularizó lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar. Bruno estaba su lado con una sonrisa diminuta.

—Siempre, cariño.

Pol sonrió.

—Hay que hacerlo de nuevo.


End file.
